Two heroes
by Anavaress
Summary: Prentiss is sick and don't tell anybody about it. Morgan is trying to play the hero but did not choose the right princess for that. 4 Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: So Proud

It was 10pm and Morgan was in his small hostel room. It wasn't a particularly hard case, in fact most of the victims were jerks but weirdly, it seems that it had affected Prentiss's mood. She's been irritable all day long. Maybe it was her periods or something? Morgan smiled at the machismo of his thought and slipped into bed, telling himself that if she was still like that in the morning he will go and talk to her.

At 3am Morgan woke up in a jump. Did he real hear a gunshot?

_Bang! Bang!_

The noise was coming from behind the wall, from Prentiss's room! In less than a second he jump out of bed, ran to her door and kicked it down. Prentiss woke up with a scream, her eyes wide open and full of fear. Morgan rushed to the bed and took her in his arms. There was nobody in the room except for them.

Prentiss hysterically fought back at Morgan, starting to scream again but he held her tight.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's me, it's Derek. Everything is ok. You're safe."

She stopped fighting, curling against his body and started crying slowly. He held her close, swinging gently to calm her down. JJ rushed into the room, soon fooled by Reid and Hotch, all in their sleeping clothes. The crisis has had last less than 5 seconds and now Prentiss was silently crying in Morgan's arms.

"It's ok guys, I got it. She had a nightmare. Just a nightmare. " He wisped the last sentence for her.

"Are you sure it's…"

"Yes, yes Reid," interfered JJ, "it's fine. Let's go back to our beds." She leaded him out of the room, knowing that Emily wouldn't like them to see her like that.

Hotch stayed back for a minute, checking the windows, the cupboard and the bathroom before leaving. Prentiss had already stopped crying and was pretty much calm, but she didn't pull out of Morgan's embrace so that her boss wouldn't see her like that.

"Hey, you're ok?" asked Morgan when she gently pulled back.

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess it was just a hell of a bad dream."

"That's for sure. You banged on the wall like mad and I thought there were gun shots in your room."

He smiled at her, still sitting on the bed, with her really close.

"Yea, I'm sorry for the mess. Thanks." She was wiping her tears away from her cheeks, trying to regain a little bit of her dignity.

"Any time you know that."

"Yes I do." She was smiling back at him now. "You can go, I'm fine. Get some sleep."

"You're sure about that?" She shook her head and moved away from him, encouraging him to leave. "Ok, I'll let you sleep." He softly squeezed her hand and then looked at her with wide eyes. She pulled back her hand but it was way too late.

"For God sakes Prentiss you're freezing cold!" She was about to say something but he banded over her and put his other hand on her forehead, making her blush a little.

"I'm fine Morgan…"

"Yea you're fine my ass! You have a hell of a fever! I should call a doct…"

"Morgan Stop!" her voice has so authoritarian that he froze. "If you do that Hotch will make me stay in bed for the rest of the case and I don't want that to happen."

She was looking straight at him, with a dark cold glare. Morgan hesitated. With any other woman, including Reid, he would just have reached for the phone and called a doctor. But he understood her. She wanted the job done and she knew it would go faster with her. And, she didn't want to look like a poor sick five year old school girl.

"Ok. But you tell me exactly how you fell so I can go and get you some meds. I won't talk to Hotch but you do not lie to me about your health ok?"

"Deal. But I do have some pills thanks. It's just a headache and a sore stomach, nothing to worry about."

Morgan stayed a little longer, to check if she was indeed taking her medicine, and left her for the night.

The following day the members of the team all discreetly inquired about Emily's well being. Rossi half apologize for not waking up and even Garcia was aware of what happened. She teased a bit but mostly complains of not being the one Derek saved from a nightmare. They would all have joked far more about it, especially about the fact that Morgan rushed like a fury in Prentiss's room with her not really dressed in it if she hadn't look that bad.

Even if she acted normal she was very pale and had rings below her eyes. Reid noticed that she was a little bit slower in everything she did. But they all silently agreed not to bother her to much with that. She was a big girl, and would have hated it.

In the afternoon there were getting closer and closer to their Unsub but the father of one of the victims lost patience and unfortunately it was Prentiss who tried to get him to calm down. He started yelling at her and she lost her self control, yelling back at him like a fury. Hotch and Morgan interfered immediately, getting the guy to leave the room.

When they turned back to Prentiss, Hotch was ready to dress down her but they both froze. She was as pale as death and dangerously swaying back and forth. "Emily?"

She fainted. Derek managed to grab her before she reached the floor. He put one hand on her forehead. "Hotch she's boiling hot. She must see a doctor now!"

"You knew she was sick." Hotch was looking straight at Morgan. "Lay her on the couch in the waiting room. I'll take care of the doctor."

Morgan grabbed her in his arms and rushed to the waiting room.

"Hotch we got him! Garcia man…Emily? What happened?" JJ looked completely terrified.

"She hide us she was sick. Call a doctor. Reid, Rossi, focus. JJ said we got him..."

**A/N:** If sometimes you find the sentences a little bit weird it's because I'm French so I may confuse some words. Hope it didn't interfered with the reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: Not a sleeping beauty

"Morgan, you're on speaker."

Hotch and the rest of the team were in the SUV driving back to the station were Morgan stayed with Prentiss.

"She woke up for about five minutes but she's sleeping now. The doctor said that she must have been ill for about a week, and probably did not eat since we arrived here."

"It's been three days now!"

"Yes I know JJ. According to the doc it's nothing really bad but as she didn't take the proper meds it got worth. She'll be able to take the plan back home but no work for a least a weak and somebody will have to stay with her for a couple of days. Not sure she will be able to stand for a long time."

"That is being damn stubborn!"

After Rossi's comment there was a heavy silence. None of them had notice she was ill or didn't eat for a couple of days.

"I knew she was ill. Didn't think it was that bad."

"She should have told us herself." If it hadn't been "that bad" Hotch would have been mad at her. "We got the Unsub. It's over. We're fling home tonight."

Emily was now sitting on the plane, sleeping of course. Sleeping was pretty much everything she did for the past hours. Morgan has sitting next to her. She felt bad about him because she put him in an uncomfortable position with Hotch and made him missed the arrest of the Unsub. Adding to that the fact that he insisted in being the one who was going to stay with her for two or three days. He told her the only way to make it up to him was to let him take care of her until she get better.

She didn't even have the strength to find it cute.

Sitting next to her Morgan has looking at the clouds when he felt here move in her sleep. He looked at her and saw her face tense and her lips moving like she has talking in her sleep. She started moving again and groaning quietly. JJ looked at her with concerned and started standing but Derek told her not to.

He put an arm around her shoulders and brings her against him. She nestled against him, grabbing his shirt desperately. She groaned again and Morgan couldn't help but thinking she has king of sexy when she did so. He lied back against the plane and spread his legs, bringing her between them, to rest against his chest.

Then her agitation stopped totally, her breathing slowed down and her body relaxed. Morgan smiled and looked to JJ who smiled back at him and gave Emily her tender look.

A few minutes later Derek was asleep too. JJ looked at them and thought they would make a cute couple, if only they weren't both so proud and control freaks. And they weren't both in the FBI.

"I'm fine Morgan you can go home."

The little energy Prentiss had regain she was using it to make Morgan leave her now that she was in her flat.

"Yea, last time you told me that you fainted. So there's no way I'm leaving you."

"Morgan I'll call my mom she will come and check on me, you can go!"

"One: You will never call your mother to check on you. Two: Your mother is in France right now you told us when we were living to Kansas."

Prentiss sighed. If she had the strength she would have kicked him out, but she hadn't. And she had to admit that waking up in the plain resting against him was kind of nice, annoying and embarrassing but nice.

"Ok, I'll show you the guest room but there no way you're going to mother me around."

So she said but she even had difficulties climbing up the stairs and in less than ten minutes she was in her bed, half watching TV, half sleeping. Morgan knocked on the door of her bedroom.

"Come in" she said with a yawning.

"Still don't want me to mother you sleepy face?" He asked with a grin. "You need to eat."

"Yea right." She said, starting to get out of the bed.

"Wo wo! No way. I got you something, you stay in bed."

He made his way to the bed with her lunch in his hands. He didn't even have anything for himself; he was just going to watch her eat.

"For God's sakes Morgan I'm not dying I can go down and make my own meals!"

She didn't realize she was screaming. Sitting on the edge of the bed with Morgan standing right in front of her she was now feeling even more childish and stupid.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to yell at you it's just…"

"Yea I got it princess. It's ok." He immediately regretted calling her like that. He understood how she was feeling, he really did, and calling her "princess" wasn't going to help.

"No you don't understand Morgan! I feel exposed with you running around treating me like a five year old! And I feel ridicules fainting in front on everybody. And I don't know how I'm going to ever stand in front of Hotch again. And feel fucking damn weak needing you not to wake up crying and screaming after a fucking damn nightmare!"

Derek sat by her side, putting an arm around her shoulders but not trying to hug her again. She needed a friend, not a white knight.

"I know all that. Trust me I understand."

"And I'm not hysterical…" she added, looking at the floor.

"I know that. Listen, I'll try not to make you feel like that anymore ok." He felt her tensing again but he didn't stop. "But Prentiss, I need to be here. I was the one in that room with you, and I was the one who didn't tell Hotch you were sick and I was the one who saw you faint and couldn't do a thing about it. I need to be here ok?"

Emily didn't say a word for a couple of seconds; thinking.

"You can't help but being the hero, can you?" she said, finally smiling.

"Nop, but that suits me well doesn't it?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"I won't answer that. You're not leaving aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"So go grab something in the kitchen, I don't want you to just sit there and watch me eat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Not a prince charming

When she woke up the next morning, Emily was feeling better. She was warm and safe and home. Still lying in her bed she thought about Morgan. He was really trying to take care of her and even if it pissed her off she was enjoying it. She promised herself she will be a little bit nicer with him today.

She started moving a bit, trying to get out of bed but she couldn't move properly. She closed her eyes, wishing that it wasn't what she was thinking of… Her hand went down to her waist, and she felt Derek's arms warped around her.

Now she could feel him pressed against her back, his breath caressing her neck, and even his arm on which her head was resting! What happened? Instinctively she checked if she still had her clothes on and it made her panic even more because even if she was "dressed" she was just in a T-shirt and her pants.

Suddenly she found herself ridiculous. Nothing happened and her friend was just there because she probably had a nightmare last night, like always when she was to sick.

Slowly, very slowly she sneaked out of the bed, trying not to wake him up, and went to the bathroom. There she realized that she couldn't do just as usual and come back after the shower to grab her clothes, so she went back into the room.

Morgan had moved. He was now hugging one of her pillow. It made her smile but then her eyes got lost on is arm, and his bare chest, and his ass under the …

_For God's sake Prentiss what are you doing!_

And she rushed to the bathroom with her clothes.

When he woke up, Morgan was looking for something. Then he heard the shower. No she wasn't there and even if he felt a little bit disappointed he was glad she could make it to the shower by herself. So he had a couple of minutes to figure out was happened last night. She didn't have a nightmare… she didn't even move in her sleep when he came to check on her. But the still had slipped udder the blankets with her.

_Why didn't you just stay in your room Derek? _Then he saw her in the shower, her wet naked body under the boiling hot water… _Ok stop thinking with your cock man! She is just a friend ok! A damn beautiful and hot one but just a friend!_

He quickly dressed up and went to the kitchen. She joined him a couple of minutes later.

"Hey 'morning. How are you felling?" he asked, pouring her an orange juice.

"Much better actually, my head still hurts like somebody was constantly banging on it but eating sort of calm down my stomach."

"You shouldn't even be out of bed you know. I was going to bring you everything upstairs."

"I'm not that ill Morgan. I can climb up and down my stair to have breakfast."

"That's not what the doctor said you know? That's why I'm here." Actually, if it hadn't been her, he would have had her go back to the room. But he fought hard not to say anything when he saw her coming down the stairs.

"Yea right." There has a silence and the Emily said, looking deep into her juice. "I'm sorry if I woke you up last night. Did I have a nightmare again?"

"Do you always have bad dreams when you're sick?"

He eluded the question…

"Very often yes." she said a little bit tensed. "Did I say something while I was sleeping?"

"No, no you did not. Why? Has there a dream that you don't want me to know about?" he answered with a lustful grin.

"You still did not answer my question Derek!" Emily was blushing, just a little bit, hoping it didn't show too much. _Why aren't you just laughing at that Em?_

"You didn't answer mine."

"I asked first."

Derek didn't want to lie to her but he couldn't tell her he sneaked into her bed only because he wanted to do so.

"No I think you did not. I wanted to be sure you get a good night sleep." That wasn't a lie… not totally.

Emily looked at him with suspicion. Did she really want to know what he was hiding from her? She stood up but froze. Fireflies were dancing in front of her eyes and she felt her blood leaving her legs. The world was starting to literally swing under her feet.

Morgan grabbed her quickly by the waist with one arm, in case she felt down, and leaded her to the stairs.

"You're going right back to bed Miss!"

"Yes I am."

For the following two nights, Morgan stayed in the guest room. Emily stayed in bed without complaining; mostly because she didn't have the strength to do anything else, and she didn't want to faint again if she tried and do anything. The team regularly checked on them but with two missing agent they really had to work twice as hard to get the job done.

Morgan was literally doing everything for her, and she was getting used to it; it was starting to make her laugh.

"Don't you want to shower me while you're at it?" she asked giggling when he tried to help her go to the bathroom. And even if it was innocent, it made both of their hearts jump.

It was the beginning of the fourth day after they got back when Prentiss realized that their absence must have given a lot of extra work to the team.

"I think you should go home now Derek." There were both in the living room, finishing their breakfast. "I'm fine, and they need you at the BAU."

"There's no way I'm leaving, the doctor said a week." Morgan didn't mean to be that harsh but the idea of leaving really pissed him of.

"He said that I mustn't go back to work for a week not that I had to have a babysitter for that long." She said defensively.

"How could you now you weren't even awake?"

"What the hell Morgan?" She was completely astonished by this reaction.

"I'm not leaving Prentiss."

"Yes you are." She got up and started cleaning both of their breakfast. "Grab your things and leave."

"So I stayed here for four days and now that you don't need me any more you just throw me out?"

"Morgan, do you realize what you're saying?"

In fact she didn't want him to leave either. She got used to having him around but she also realized that she was starting to feel things for him that she shouldn't have. This argument was easing the thing for her, so she could just throw him out without thinking of how much she wanted him to stay.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Emily? I said I'm not leaving this house." He has now half yelling at her. He grabbed the bowls in her hands and put them into the sink.

"Ok Morgan that's enough!" She rushed to the door and opened it wide. "You leave now and you'll come back to get your stuff when you'll be rational."

"Look who's talking. The girls that fainted in front of her boss 'cause…"

That was way too much! Emily grabbed Morgan's leather jacket on the coat rack and throw it out of the flat in the corridor.

"Out Morgan! Now!"

It was a little bit dramatic but she was really mad at him. He rushed to the door and slammed it behind her back with one hand, standing right in front of her.

"For God's sake Morgan are you insane?"

_Yes I am._ He closed the gap between them, kissing her hungrily. She didn't move a single muscle, eyes wide opened. Shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** So damn stubborn

Feeling she wasn't returning the kiss Derek pulled back, thinking he just made the biggest mistake of his life. But now that he wasn't here anymore, she wanted him back! She slipped one arm behind his neck, catching the back of his head with her other hand, bringing him back to her lips. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her roughly, trying to make her fell how desperately he needed her.

He pressed her against the door and started playing with her breast but suddenly stopped and pulled back. For a second she wandered if she had done anything wrong.

"Emily, are you sure it's not the fever?"

She didn't even answer that. Slipping her hands under his T-shirt to go and play with his nipples she brought her mouth to his neck, liking him and then biting him. He really has cute when he was trying to be the hero. He groaned and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer.

He couldn't wait any more. His was going to fuck her and make her come like she never did before.

He tore out her T-shirt and removed her bra just as fast. Not breaking the kiss he unbuttoned her jeans and dragged it down with her pants. Then Emily removed his T-shirt and got rid of his trousers. She didn't even have the time to look down to see if it was the size she thought it was. He grabbed her ass and lifted her form the ground, teasing with his tongue every single part of her body he could reach.

He thrusted deep into her, kissing her wildly. It was exactly what she thought, just as big as his ego. He started moving into her, back and forth, slamming her against the door. She arched with the pleasure, breaking the kiss and groaning loud.

"Oh Fuck Derek more!"

Her words bring him really close but he couldn't leave her like that. There has no way he was going to disappoint her. He held back and with one had started teasing her clit. It made her go louder and a few seconds later he felt her tighten around him. He came deep into her, hearing her scream his name.

She relaxed in his arms and he carefully put her down, keeping her close. They stayed there for a moment, resting against each other and trying to catch there breathe. It went fast and rough, be it felt so good.

"You need to get dressed." He pulled back from her, looking half surprised and half panicked. She smiled, enjoying the effect she had on him. "Your jacket is still in the corridor."

He smiled back at her, feeling relieved, and put his forehead on hers.

"You're the devil."

"I know." she said with a wide grin.

"And you're hot."

"I'm not sure it's the fever so."

"No it's not." She kissed him but with passion this time. "Definitely not the fever." A shudder ran through Emily's body. "Or maybe a little. Dress yourself up; you're going to catch cold."

He putt on his T-shirt and his trousers and sneaked outside to collect his jacket. When he came back Emily was looking for something to cover herself with in her cupboard. Derek looked at the floor and found her T-shirt completely torn apart.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll buy you another one." He said, picking it up.

"You better do that." But she was smiling at him.

"I'll be more careful next time." He said, putting his arms around her waist.

He was desperately hoping there would be a next time. He didn't want it to be just that, a onetime rough and angry sex against a wall. He wanted to be able to kiss here, to take care of her when she feels weak, to sleep by her side without needing an excuse... It wasn't love, not that he didn't loved her as a friend, but he needed a little more time to really figure out what was going on in his head, and he needed her to give him the time and the chance to do so.

"Are you leaving?" _Please say no, _she wished_._

"Only if you want me to."

She thought for a second.

"I don't want you to stay Derek." He pulled back, heartbroken but ready to go. "I want you to come back after work." He froze. Why couldn't he predict a single one of her moves? Was she playing again? "I'm serious Derek. I do want you to come back _after_ work. They need you there."

"You need me here." He went back to her, bending over her to kiss her neck.

"Don't flatter yourself too much. And don't make me throw you out again." She couldn't help but smile, especially as he couldn't see her.

"I think I like the way you throw me out." He started teasing her lob with his teeth and his tongue, allowing his hands explore her body.

"It won't work twice." She said, pushing him away. "I'll be there when you come back so we can figure out what to do with that." She kissed him passionately before walking him to the door.

**The beginning**

**A/N** : Guess what ? I'm sick! Like really sick! But there was no handsome black knight to help me with it; so if anybody knows one could he share it with me please!

Don't forget to review, tell me what you think!


End file.
